


everything

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin huffs as a first year Slytherin openly stares at them and stares back, catching Barry and Iris’s hands on either side of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything

Caitlin huffs as a first year Slytherin openly stares at them and stares back, catching Barry and Iris’s hands on either side of her. 

“Ignore them,” Barry says, kissing her knuckles. He gives the first year a little wave and a smile who gives him a weird look in return. 

She makes sure to send the Slytherin a little blast of cold as they walk past for that. 

Iris tugs on her tie, red to Caitlin’s own blue. “Yeah, who cares what they think.” 

“I don’t care,” Caitlin assures her. “I just don’t like how they look at you.” 

“Possessive?” There’s a smile playing on Iris’s lips and Caitlin grins back, gives her a little shove. 

Yeah, she is a little possessive - there’s a reason she was almost placed in Slytherin - but mostly it’s just about protecting them. Polygamous relationships aren’t that rare, but dating outside of your house is. The fact that all three of them are from different houses have gained them a lot of looks the past few years. 

“No fighting,” Barry says, looking at them with soft eyes and a bright smile. God, she loves that smile. 

Iris laughs. “Hufflepuffs.” 

“I heard that,” Barry pouts, but the effect is ruined when he smiles again. 

They’ve reaches Barry’s next class now, Herbology, and stop to say their goodbyes. 

Caitlin kisses him slow, the kiss brief but her heart still skips a beat. 

“My turn,” Iris complains, but gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms around Barry’s neck. 

She watches them happily, stomach fluttery as she thinks  _I’m so glad I have these two._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
